


[podfic] Su Cuy'gar

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alliance Politics, Bounty Hunters, F/M, Honorable Mention: Fenn Shysa, Hope, Mandalore, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Fetts, Past Hurt/Present Comfort, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Rebels Compliant, Resol'nare, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019, Survival, Voiceteam 2020, Yielding at the Edges, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It would be a salvage of magnificent proportions, said the barkeep, if you didn’t mind the reek of broiled Hutt. The bounty hunter did mind. But she waited all the same, nursing what passed for tihaar on Tatooine, for the first scavengers to return from across the Dune Sea. Sandcrawlers were always worth a rifle and she had nowhere in particular to be.The Jawas wouldn’t discuss the terrain sensors or warped hull plates, but would she trade for these charred reliefs in the Huttese style? Or this set of humanoid armor, with a sarlacc’s half-digested meal still warm inside?She tried not to laugh as she parted with her bandolier and diamond stud. Bounty hunting was a capricious profession.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Bo-Katan Kryze
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Su Cuy'gar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Su Cuy'gar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380920) by [countessofbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Rebels Compliant, Mandalore, Mandalorian Fetts, Alliance Politics, Bounty Hunters, Survival, Bickering, Hope, Yielding at the Edges, Past Hurt/Present Comfort, Coming Home, Honorable Mention: Fenn Shysa, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this podfic as follows (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)):

\- [**an mp3 of just the story (00:40:59)**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Su%20Cuy'gar_%20-%20story.mp3)

\- [**an mp3 of just my Reader's Notes (00:35:03)**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Su%20Cuy'gar_%20-%20commentary.mp3)

\- **[an mp3 of the story AND my feelings, all in one place (01:16:01)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Su%20Cuy'gar_%20-%20story%20and%20commentary.mp3)**

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this in December 2019. Then I sat on it for 6 months because I like to savor things, and also because my Reader's Notes were half as long as the podfic itself, which seemed like it might be excessive for random listeners. But then VoiceTeam 2020 had a challenge that was specifically about posting podfic commentary, and everyone else was doing it, so I went back to listen to this.... and recorded more feelings that got spliced into GarageBand..... and now my Reader's Notes are fully as long as the podfic itself. Which was all the prodding I needed to post.
> 
> I have a lot of Mando feelings. I've come to terms with that. Feel free to download the short file (just the podfic of the story proper), if you don't want to catch my feelings.


End file.
